CMOS imagers are low cost imaging devices. A fully compatible CMOS sensor technology enabling a higher level of integration of an image array with associated processing circuits would be beneficial to many digital applications such as, for example, in cameras, scanners, machine vision systems, vehicle navigation systems, video telephones, computer input devices, surveillance systems, auto focus systems, star trackers, motion detection systems, image stabilization systems and data compression systems for high-definition television.
CMOS imagers have a low voltage operation and low power. consumption; CMOS imagers are compatible with integrated on-chip electronics (control logic and timing, image processing, and signal conditioning such as A/D conversion); CMOS imagers allow random access to the image data; and CMOS imagers have lower fabrication costs as compared with, for example, the conventional CCD since standard CMOS processing techniques can be used. Additionally, low power consumption is achieved for CMOS imagers because only one row of pixels at a time needs to be active during the readout and there is no charge transfer (and associated switching) from pixel to pixel during image acquisition. On-chip integration of electronics is particularly advantageous because of the potential to perform many signal conditioning functions in the digital domain (versus analog signal processing) as well as to achieve a reduction in system size and cost.
A CMOS imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including a photosensor, for example, a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode overlying a substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in the underlying portion of the substrate. Each pixel cell has a readout circuit that includes at least an output field effect transistor formed in the substrate and a charge storage region formed on the substrate connected to the gate of an output transistor. The charge storage region may be constructed as a floating diffusion region. Each pixel may include at least one electronic device such as a transistor for transferring charge from the photosensor to the storage region and one device, also typically a transistor, for resetting the storage region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
In a CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel cell perform the necessary functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) resetting the storage region to a known state; (4) selection of a pixel for readout; and (5) output and amplification of a signal representing pixel charge. The charge at the storage region is typically converted to a pixel output voltage by the capacitance of the storage region and a source follower output transistor.
CMOS imagers of the type discussed above are generally known as discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,140,630, 6,376,868, 6,310,366, 6,326,652, 6,204,524 and 6,333,205, assigned to Micron Technology, Inc., which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram for a CMOS imager 10. The imager 10 includes a pixel array 20. The pixel array 20 comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in a predetermined number of columns and rows. The pixels of each row in array 20 are all turned on at the same time by a row select line and the pixels of each column are selectively output by a column select line. A plurality of row and column lines are provided for the entire array 20.
The row lines are selectively activated by the row driver 32 in response to row address decoder 30 and the column select lines are selectively activated by the column driver 36 in response to column address decoder 34. Thus, a row and column address is provided for each pixel. The CMOS imager 10 is operated by the control circuit 55, which controls address decoders 30, 34 for selecting the appropriate row and column lines for pixel readout, and row and column driver circuitry 32, 36, which apply driving voltage to the drive transistors of the selected row and column lines.
Each column contains sampling capacitors and switches 38 associated with the column driver 36 that reads a pixel reset signal Vrst and a pixel image signal Vsig for selected pixels. A differential signal (Vrst-Vsig) is produced by differential amplifier 40 for each pixel and is digitized by analog-to-digital converter 45 (ADC). The analog-to-digital converter 45 supplies the digitized pixel signals to an image processor 50, which forms a digital image output.
In order to maintain the quality and brightness of an image at an optimal level, the exposure and gain settings have to be continually adjusted for varying light conditions. Exposure is the duration for which the pixel sensor is capturing photons and accumulating induced electrons. Gain is the amount of analog amplification or attenuation that a pixel sensor signal undergoes. Amplification is where the gain is greater than one and attenuation is where the gain is less than one.
By varying the exposure and the gain of a pixel sensor, optimal images can be obtained from a sensor. For example, for the bright light conditions of a beach on a sunny day, the exposure would be set to a minimum and the gain to less than or equal to one. Similarly, if the image desired to be captured is a polar bear in a snow storm, the exposure would be set to a minimum and the gain to less than or equal to one. For dark conditions such as when trying to capture an image of a deer at night, the exposure would be set to a maximum and the gain to greater than or equal to one. Automatic exposure and gain control algorithms, however, carry the risk of oscillations. If the desired exposure and gain and the actual exposure and gain do not converge, then oscillations result, which adversely impact the captured image.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for improved automatic exposure and gain control in imaging devices such as CMOS imagers.